


Конфирмация

by FortuneSurfer



Series: Mukozuke We Deserved [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abel On The Periphery, Adult Breastfeeding, Alpha Matthew Brown, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane, Except for Hannibal, Fair play, M/M, Male Lactation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mistrust, Mukozuke We Deserved, No voyeurism though, Off-Screen Murder, Omega Verse, Omega Will Graham, Quid Pro Quo Principle Applied, Season/Series 02, Sexual favour, nobody gets hurt, poor bastard
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortuneSurfer/pseuds/FortuneSurfer
Summary: Ответная услуга: избитый мотив на новый лад.https://ficbook.net/readfic/5220619





	1. Интро

**Author's Note:**

> OST: We Are Scientists — Nobody Move, Nobody Get Hurt

Прежде чем Уилл спас Эбигейл, нашпиговав пулями ее отца, ему никогда не удавалось заставить себя спустить курок. Мысль о собственноручном убийстве была ему слишком  _отвратительна_ , и уж тем более после совершенных в чужих-своих фантазиях — он даже ушел из полиции.   
  
На практике же, прикончив Хоббса, Уилл почувствовал себя сильным и ужаснулся, решив, что это ощущение станет началом его конца. Он стыдился поселившегося в нем чувства и того, что для всех окружающих выглядел всего лишь сдавшимся перед необходимостью прибегнуть к крайней мере.   
  
Для всех окружающих, кроме, о, такого мудрого доктора Лектера, невозмутимо продолжавшего заигрывать с его насильственными тенденциями, даже стоя под дулом. Джек и Алана считали, что он едва не застрелил своего психиатра из-за болезни, обернувшейся невменяемостью. Что же. Сейчас Уилл здоров, но по-прежнему остается готов убить, потому что доктор Лектер — не человек. Он вирус, угрожающий всему  _здоровому_ , а вирусы не живые. (И вот, он рационализирует насилие, подсказывает Уиллу личный Ганнибал-на изнанке).   
  
Даже теперь, когда от понимания Чесапикского Потрошителя зависит и его собственная жизнь, Уилл чувствует такое отвращение и презрение, что в реконструкциях образа мысли психопата не преодолевает стеклянный потолок собственной моральности и желания быть моральным. Доктор Лектер считает заражение собой дружбой. Уничтожение и поглощение — близостью. Их общие знакомые не могут вообразить себе подобное и поэтому  _не поймут_  страстности желания Уилла избавить мир от Ганнибала (наконец избавиться от него самому: все препараты, которыми он его накачивал, давно выведены из организма, но осадок остается гнить). Со временем они сделают те же интуитивные прыжки. Возможно, Уилл будет посмертно оправдан. Все, что он может сказать в свою защиту: у него есть прекрасная причина стать убийцей.   
  
  
Поначалу Уилл не поверил в своего поклонника. То есть,  _другого_  поклонника. Единственно вероятным тогда казалось, что доктор Лектер создал очередную кокетливую маску, чтобы вывести их партию на новый этап. Уилл редко ошибается, а уж тем более в последнее время, поэтому существование самого настоящего, видящего его ежедневно Мэттью Брауна шокировало его, как шокировало бы на Хэллоуин появление на пороге настоящего монстра.  
  
Уилл способен представить масштабы личности каждого, с кем связался, но незнакомый медбрат-убийца — это абсолютно новая переменная, и поэтому с ним сложнее. Он показал себя находчивым, решительным и очень опасным, и Уилл мог бы засомневаться в том, не связывается ли с подобием Чесапикского Потрошителя (впрочем, не в оправданности этой меры), но успокаивающее отличие его поклонника от доктора Лектера заключается в том, что он живой. Просто пока что скрытен до непроницаемости, из-за чего Уиллу приходится двигаться наощупь.   
  
Так он пытался понять, почему Мэттью не убил для него в тот же вечер, когда Уилл сказал ему, чего хочет. Было невозможно проглядеть, как воодушевленно Браун собирался сделать ему одолжение — он отнесся к его заказу как к долгожданному подарку, из чего Уилл заключил, что Мэттью  _сдерживался_ , в том числе и воздерживаясь от насилия, много лет, большую часть жизни, срываясь очень редко, учась приручать в себе и силу, и спесь. Дожидаясь возможности посвятить себя чему-то стоящему.   
  
Недоумение Уилла по поводу сомнений его поклонника разрешилось быстро: на следующий день после их  _взаимного_ знакомства сопровождавший его на медосмотр Браун заговорил об ответной услуге. Хотя сам Мэттью предпочел использовать другое слово вместо нее. «Конфирмация». Его представление о  _конфирмации_  заставило Уилла на какое-то время потерять дар речи. Своей извращенной... странностью. С отторжением, но и с определенным смирением, он ожидал услышать о сексе, потому что запертый в подвале, под круглосуточным наблюдением, он не мог предложить что-либо, кроме чего-то настолько примитивного, или совершенно непредсказуемого, с точки зрения глубокого личного символизма для Брауна. Например, прочтения вслух библейских стихов. Предложение Мэттью вписалось в оба ожидания Уилла, но из-за этого и оказалось тем более обезоруживающим.   
  
Уилл согласился. Причин, перебивших его опасливость и растерянность было много: и свинцовая тяжесть гнева, и едкая скорбь, и тайное напутствие доктора Дю Морье, которое дало ему надежду, а вместе с ней и страх ее потерять.  
  
На утренней помывке он сбрил волосы вокруг сосков лучшим чем выдававшиеся ему для лица станком. Мэттью также позаботился о том, чтобы он получил увлажняющий лосьон. Уилл использовал и его, стараясь не задумываться, что он делает, но, все равно, все сильнее проникаясь абсурдностью своих действий. И раздражением тоже.   
  
Как именно это должно было происходить по мнению Мэттью? Он  _мужчина_! У него не было груди бодибилдера, если уж на то пошло — у самого Брауна было больше титек, чем у Уилла, черт побери. К тому же, даже если россказни про сексуальную лактацию у не беременных омег имели под собой какую-то реальную основу, Уилл должен бы был возбудиться, чтобы... а это не то состояние, в котором он мог представить себя, находясь в прослушиваемом подвале психиатрической клиники для душевнобольных преступников.   
  
Все это выглядело жестоким издевательством. Браун мог попросить у него что угодно, и у Уилла было бы больше шансов угодить ему, чем с обращением к его недоразвитой омежьей части, о которой он сам не вспоминал до течек, случавшихся у него в два раза реже, чем считалось нормой — раз в полугодие.   
  
Первую половину дня Уилл не мог ни успокоиться, ни отвлечься. Чисто выбритое лицо и сонная дымка глупости во взгляде Чилтона на их сеансе только еще сильнее накаляли его досаду. В отличие от Уилла, у Фредерика было сколько угодно свободы действий и он ни от кого не зависел. Ничего не понимал.   
  
Откажется ли Браун убить Ганнибала, если чахлая полуженственность Уилла не проявит себя? Или, может быть, он все-таки посчитает достойным эквивалентом, чтобы кое-что пососали уже ему? Может он быть настолько дурновкуcен? Чтобы хоть как-то занять разум, затупленный растерянностью, фрустрацией и злостью, Уилл пытался начать планировать стратегию дальнейшего взаимодействия со своим поклонником. У него было мало информации о Мэттью, но как бы мало ее ни было, ее всегда больше, чем кажется на первый взгляд, если уметь с ней обращаться. Уилл мысленно вернулся к их первому, пока что наиболее длительному разговору и принялся реконструировать человека, стоявшего за словами.  
  
Сравнение Брауна их обоих с хищными птицами выдавало циничное отношение к жизни, а также максимализм, черты вполне характерные для серийных убийц. Защитная перегородка для их эмпатии — делить мир на тех, кому по какой-то причине стоит жить, и тех, кому не стоит. Это действительно легко и просто, если можешь ограничить человеческое достоинство одним выбранным для себя критерием. Сформулировать для себя свое отличие, особенность. Уилл обладал таковой в глазах Брауна, поэтому у него был  _иммунитет_  и  _авторитет_... Мэттью был уверен в своей собственной ценности, но зато не был в отношении к себе и искал подтверждения — иначе не попросил бы у него  _конфирмации_. Это было главным козырем Уилла.   
  
То, как он двигался, как подбирал слова, производило обманчивое впечатление расслабленности, но Мэттью Браун за этой расслабленностью ощущался очень собранным. Репрессивные методы его самоконтроля, как и желание наводить ужас на других, бесчисленных маленьких птичек, управлять ими — вводить их в заблуждение (он прикасался к Уиллу голой кожей, Уилл не чувствовал его присутствие), — отражало то, насколько метущимся Мэттью являлся внутри. Уилл фиксировал и прогнозировал, не мог остановиться, эмпатия рвала поводья, нет, это было похоже на падение в воздушную яму в груди: Браун был бы готов на все новые и новые испытания, если держать его на дистанции достаточно умело, давать поощрения такому преданному, ответственному, сфокусированному, я знаю, мир вокруг не понимает, как тяжело жить тенью того, что ты можешь, как хочется быть понятым, я могу понять тебя, только сделай, сделай это для меня.   
  
...Требовательный шепот в голове Уилла не принадлежал Ганнибалу. Уилл не хотел бы понимать  _и эту_  сторону мировоззрения доктора Лектера, но внутри уже запечатлил барьер недосягаемости между тем, кто видит нити, дергает их, и марионетками. На этом он остановился, но до вечера еще не раз возвращался к воссозданным элементам личности своего поклонника, когда что-нибудь снаружи вынуждало его временно отлучиться с внутреннего Потомака.   
  
Уилл не признавал это перед самим собой, но успел распознать в Мэттью Брауне что-то особенное, что пока не мог захватить словами. Какую-то иррациональную заманчивость, пробивавшуюся к нему через тревогу. 


	2. Конфирмация

Уиллу кажется, что клиника затаила дыхание в преддверии их с Мэттью Брауном свидания. Для встречи этаж должен пустовать, так что, скорее всего, в кофе ночного охранника попало слабительное. Гидеон за стенкой похрапывает время от времени — есть подозрение, что в яблочном соке в остальное время страдающего бессонницей Абеля находилось мощное седативное, вероятно, феназепам. Микрофоны и камеры безусловно останутся мертвы до утра, и Фредерик не узнает, что творится у него под носом. Его поклонник обо всем позаботился.  
  
Время идет.   
  
Уилл смотрит в стену, пытаясь не думать, когда с наблюдательного поста раздается сигнал, означающий, что дверь в его одиночку открыта, а если точнее, что он загнан в угол. По коридору смещаются шаги, шорох одежды, звяканье ключей со связки на поясе — Мэттью Браун не таится, он пришел за обещанным. Уилл сжимает край ватного матраса. Абель говорил «вы в беде», подразумевая: «вы заигрываетесь, мистер Грэм». Может быть и так, и единственный подходящий Уиллу психолог в его окружении — это капризный маньяк-сосед.   
  
Браун подходит ко входу в камеру, но не берется за дверь. Уилл в свою очередь не встает ему навстречу, только поворачивает голову в сторону решетки. Он смотрит на покачивающееся у бедра Мэттью кольцо; как и в первый их разговор, обращает внимание на то, как его поклонник держит руку на весу; фантазия Уилла машинально подбирает варианты возникновения и закрепления жеста. С высокой вероятностью привычка — пережиток лечебной или антистрессовой гимнастики, или какого-то жеста-манипулятора, способствующего концентрации. Перебирать четки — пять к одному. Перекатывать в пальцах спичку — два к одному.   
  
Браун позволяет Уиллу рассмотреть себя — им некуда торопиться — и, рассмотрев его в ответ, вежливо мурлычет:  
— Доброй ночи, — Уилл чувствует необходимость поднять взгляд к его лицу. Поднимает.   
— С заступлением на ночную смену. Твою первую, если я не ошибаюсь.  
  
Мэттью довольно щерится, проговаривает строчки припева «Because The Night» [1]. Уилл с запозданием предполагает, что это подразумевалось как шутка, и опасливость, наверняка проступившая у него во взгляде, со стороны должна смотреться неоправданной. По крайней мере уголок рта Браун сползает вниз и он некомфортно поводит шеей. Он приближается к решетке вплотную, но по-прежнему не открывает дверь. Вместо этого Мэттью обхватывает железный прут — аккуратно кладет палец к пальцу, — и нейтральный сам по себе жест раскрашивается подсознательным намеком, от того, что он спрашивает, склонив голову набок:   
— Вы хотите, чтобы я помог вам возбудиться?  
  
Уилл старается сохранять приветливое выражение лица:  
— Нет. Спасибо. Я справлюсь сам. На самом деле, как думаешь, ты мог бы...? — облизывает губы, подхватывая удерживающуюся невесомую двусмысленность.   
  
Браун понимает его и тягуче отворачивается, приваливается к решетке спиной. Уилл беззвучно, с облегчением выдыхает. Он неуверен, как начинать  _возбуждаться_ , а искушение уйти рыбачить на внутренний Потомак обретает просто колоссальные размеры. Но сомневавшийся в правоте своего решения пока принимал его, сейчас Уилл уже не может позволить себе эту роскошь. Не с рассчитывающим на допуск к его телу на полюбовной основе наемным убийцей в паре метров от себя. К тому же, потерпеть будет нужно минут двадцать?.. Уилл обреченно берется за себя и прикрывает глаза — он чувствует, что Мэттью не обернется, пока не получит от него приглашение.   
  
Может быть, дело в том, что белье и ткань комбинезона притупляют ощущения, или в том, что психологически он находится  _под давлением обстоятельств_ , так или иначе почти полное отсутствие реакции, сохраняющееся и после нескольких минут, не удивляет Уилла. Он слышит как разбиваются капли о дно раковины, шорох ерзающей ткани в его ладони, тишайшее гудение ламп в коридоре, как Абель меняет бок и как Браун переступает с одной ноги на другую. И весь этот шум зверски мешает. Не говоря уже об опустошающе обидном ощущении, что он  _дешевка_ , неспособная даже смириться с этим, хотя все это не о нем, а о Чесапикском потрошителе...   
  
Мэттью прочищает горло.   
  
— Мистер Грэм?  
  
Уилл вперивается взглядом Брауну в спину. Тот, помедлив, глубже зарывается руками в карманы куртки и уверенно говорит:   
— Вы не пожалеете. Оральная стимуляция молочных желез сказывается на эндокринной системе омег как очень качественный антидепрессант. Лучший, чем все, что я мог бы предложить вам в здешних таблетках... Мистер Грэм?   
— Да. Я слышу тебя, Мэттью. — Уилл подозревает, что эта справка — наибольшее проявление эмпатии и симпатии, на какое способен Мэттью Браун. И вздыхает. Сдается. В конце концов, это неизбежно? А чем быстрее они покончат с этим... Какая тут к черту гордость. — Знаешь. Возможно, мне все-таки не помешает немного содействия.  
  
Браун вступает в камеру неспешно и подбирается к лежанке, на которой сидит Уилл, с такой плавностью, будто он хищная кошка, боящаяся спугнуть маленькую добычу. Уилл чувствует, что его поклонник настаивает на зрительном контакте, но упрямо продолжает пялиться ему в шею, и поднимает линию взгляда только когда Мэттью садится на койку рядом с ним — не слишком близко, но и не на край.   
  
Глаза у него горят энтузиазмом, как у гребанного рождественского эльфа, правда, лишенного беззаботной веселости. Браун не касается его, только смотрит. Дожидается терпеливо и внимательно. Уилл в последний раз пытается представить, что они не санитар с заключенным в подвале дурдома и встретились вовсе не ради  _откупа_. Затем берется за собачку на молнии своего комбинезона, но Мэттью останавливает его вопросом.  
  
— Могу я?  
  
Уилл позволяет ему раздеть себя по пояс, стараясь не выдавать свою напряженность, и отмечая, что Браун не пробует невзначай дотронуться до него пока помогает стащить футболку. Мэттью складывает ту на край аккуратным конвертом, будто она рубашка из египтского хлопка. Чтобы почувствовать себя менее беззащитным, чем предполагает ситуация, в которой он готовится угостить другого мужчину содержимым своей уже расчехленной груди, Уилл уточняет, как он надеется, довольно задиристо:  
— А что насчет тебя? Пощупаешь мои титьки, а свои даже показать мне не хочешь? — на деле выходит скорее обиженно.   
  
Мэттью моргает и тихо всхрапывает от смеха (— до чего же он жуткий):   
  
— Как скажете, — и без задержки принимается раздеваться.   
  
Уилл обнаруживает, что был прав — у самого Брауна титек в достатке. Под его униформой скрываются внушительные, твердые и гладкие грудные мышцы, и живот, прямо-таки бугрящийся прессом; бледная кожа, на фоне которой чернила вытатуированных букв (инициалов?) выдаются еще четче. На боках в нижней части торса у него набиты какие-то шипастые изображения. Браун мягко обращается к Уиллу:  
— Можете потрогать, если хочется.  
  
Не тая сарказма:  
— Я думал, сегодняшняя ночь  _о тебе_  и том, чего хочется тебе.   
  
Мэттью отвечает ему односторонней поуулыбкой и проводит по его ключице раскрытой ладонью. У Уилла выступает гусиная кожа, но он притворяется, что это естественный рефлекс на климатические условия подвала. Браун поглаживает твердые выступы костей подушечками пальцев, и Уилл замечает, что у того едва различимо подрагивает рука — от восторга или от волнения? — и ни с того ни с сего задается вопросом, есть ли у его поклонника, хронического душевнобольного (сейчас не лучшее время для того чтобы думать об этом), сексуальный опыт. Но новые ощущения захватывают его внимание прежде чем Уилл успевает развить мысль.   
  
Теплая ладонь Брауна переместилась и теперь скользит под его грудной мышцой. Кончики пальцев проходятся по боку, щекотно взбегают выше, к подмышечной впадине с закручивающимися в ней темными кольцами. Уиллу неприятна перспектива того, что растительность там может вызвать у Мэттью отвращение, он сожалеет, что не додумался применить к ней станок с утра в душевой и (конечно же, он начинает потеть) хочет отвести руку Брауна, перенаправить его интерес куда-нибудь еще. Волосы в самом деле не ускользают от Мэттью: он задумчиво лохматит кончик одного из локонов, растирая его между пальцами. Уилл находит это страннным и, пожалуй, чуть-чуть эротичным (что может быть эмпатическим отражением).   
  
Впрочем, уже через пару мгновений Браун прерывается. Он едва слышно сглатывает и, погладив Уилла по ребрам, глядя куда-то ему за плечо, говорит:  
— У вас очень красивая грудь, — звуча при этом так, словно боится спугнуть своим голосом самого себя.  
  
Возможно поэтому ремарка не вызывает у Уилла возмущения или смущения, он только смутно благодарен, что Мэттью использует слово «chest», а не «breasts». И, уставившись на плотный рельеф грудной мускулатуры перед собой, чуть не отвечает ему из какой-то, что ли, учтивости: «у тебя тоже». Но сдерживается, сдавленно вздыхает и, вспомнив, что хотел предупредить, произносит другое:   
— Ты можешь быть разочарован. У меня никогда не было лактации. Скорее всего, из этого ничего не выйдет.  
  
Брауна его слова не тревожат.   
  
— Все зависит от того, насколько вам комфортно со мной. Вам нравится, что я делаю?  
  
В следующую секунду Мэттью уже скользит обеими руками по его груди, нежно сминает широкие мышцы. Живот Уилла поджимается, он закусывает щеки, ощущая, как выступы его сосков проступают в удобных ладонях. Мэттью тоже чувствует это и проводит по ним большими пальцами, дарит им приятные маленькие покруживания. Богатая нервными окончаниями плоть напрягается, и Уилл растерянно отслеживает как Браун дразнит отвердевшие кончики пощипываниями, чуть царапает их короткими ногтями, а потом смачивает два пальца слюной и восхитительно, восхитительно трет.   
  
Маленькие касания оказывают на Уилла большой эффект: он жмурится, часто дышит, борясь с захватывающим удовольствием, к которому никак не может привыкнуть. Ему начинает казаться, что с его ощущениями что-то не так, потому что нервов в его груди будто стало в два раза больше, это внушает тревогу (для мужчины она у него чувствительна, но все-таки не до такой отзывчивости).   
  
Не доверяя своему воображению, он ожидает в скорости увидеть галлюцинацию на месте Мэттью Брауна — например, немого преследователя-рогача или склонившегося над ним Ганнибала со скальпелем. Но когда он глубоко вдыхает, чтобы предотвратить паническую атаку, источник его неловкости раскрывается не как зрение и не как осязание. Дело в чувственном запахе с пленящей теплотой, который он постепенно начинает распознавать: Браун пахнет совершенно неприлично и приглашающе. Уилл догадывается, откуда аромат взялся, и констатирует:   
— Ты не принимал супрессанты сегодня.   
— И вчера тоже, — кивает Мэттью, приостанавливаясь. — Подумал, так будет легче высечь искру.  
— Ты не сказал мне, что ты альфа.   
— Вы не спрашивали. Это что-то меняет? Ни вы, ни я не в гоне. — Когда Уилл не отзывается, он спрашивает снова, только резче: — Это что-то меняет, мистер Грэм?   
  
Уилл пытается осмыслить пикантную новость. Мысль о том, чтобы дать пососать свою грудь альфе при всей унизительности — или даже именно из-за нее — оказывается болезненно приятной, как продавливание гематомы.   
  
— Нет, я полагаю.   
— Тогда время кормления?   
— Стой. Погоди секунду. Мне нужно...   
  
Уилл может шагнуть в холодный поток прямо сейчас. Его тянет перекрыть доступ к груди рукой или хотя бы ссутулиться в знак несогласия, даже если такое поведение теперь является просто смехотворным жеманством, ведь ему крайне необходимо, чтобы Браун получил свое. Он был готов отсосать ему или даже на анальный секс, а в итоге сумел так легко отделаться. Нет никакой разницы, с кем он расплатится, если Ганнибал будет убит. Откуда полезли все эти страхи?.. Им  _восторгаются_!  
  
Гидеон в соседней камере сквозь сон бормочет о консервированных персиках. Где-то рядом наемный убийца ждет окончания его фразы, а потом вес его рук пропадает с груди Уилла, приводя того обратно в чувства. Мэттью Браун звучит непреклонно:  
— Если вы уходите, я тоже ухожу.   
  
Уилл хватает его за запястье.   
  
— Нет. Не уходи. Я остаюсь.   
  
Из глаз Брауна помимо благоговения на него впервые смотрит враждебное. Густым черным чадом подле блеска.  
  
— Вы думаете, я злоупотреблю вами. Вы не верите мне.   
— Верю.   
— Тогда скажите мне, мистер Грэм: у меня есть ваше разрешение? Или вы слишком  _боитесь_  меня? — в голосе Брауна коптится агрессия.  
  
Уилл на секунду прикрывает глаза, оценивая настолько быстро, насколько может: шизоид-нарциссист с ярковыраженными параноидальными тенденциями, умеющий слышать ложь и распознавать отвращение к себе, он не навредит Уиллу, даже если отказать ему прямо сейчас, но и не предложит свои услуги дважды... Уилл смотрит Брауну в глаза.   
  
— Пей меня сколько хочешь, Мэттью.   
  
Уилл не отводит взгляд и когда они устраиваются так, что он упирается спиной в стену, полулежа, а Мэттью пристраивается сбоку от него и, огладив обе его грудки, кладет на кожу левой длинный горячий лизок. Уилл издает мягкий стон. Браун не может не чувствовать, как его ведет от того, как язык проходится по мягкой ареоле — ( _правильная_  уязвимость не внушает страха) — расслабленный, тот кружит и кружит по ее контуру, делая сосок скользким и болезненно твердым, посылая по нервным окончаниям Уилла искры удовольствия. Где-то в его затылке скребется запоздалое «нас-могут-увидеть», вяло симулирующее раскаяние.  
  
Сердцебиение у него замедляется, тяжелеет, когда Уилл чувствует нахлынувшее на нежную кожу тепло чужого дыхания. Ощущения яркие, они окружают его, запруживают сознание; густой туман в мыслях. Может быть, к лучшему. Он не смотрит, но представляет, как Мэттью подносит губы к неприлично набухшей точке круглого кончика и Уиллу чудесно, он предвкушает — родительским инстинктом, смешанным с похотью.  
  
Мэттью накрывает сосок губами, смыкает их, вжимаясь тепло и плотно, перекатывает выступ во рту, гладит языком и сдавливает. Уилл запрокидывает голову с гортанным стоном. Вскидывает руку, чтобы прикрыть себе рот ладонью. Что-то у него внутри сжимается: несдержанное увлажнение и внезапное освобождение. Нет, вовсе не между ягодиц. Хотя на секунду кажется... По ощущениям жидкости не должно быть много, едва хватает смочить балдеющему, судя по его шумным вздохам, Брауну язык, но Уилл шокирован, что она вообще  _есть_ , и пока Мэттью занят одной стороной, зажимает сосок на другой между указательным и средним пальцем, сдавливает его, чтобы убедиться... на кончике показывается небольшая белая капля. Иисусе, он в самом деле кормит грудью другого мужчину.   
  
Господи.   
  
У него ломит в яйцах с каждым движением губ Мэттью. Тот слегка стискивает сосок зубами — это не настоящий укус, заигрывание, но Уилл слишком чувствителен: он резко дергает плечами, с шипением всасывает воздух. Веки Мэттью тут же распахиваются и он прерывается.   
  
— Вам больно?  
— Лучше обойдись без зубов, — Уилл удивлен, что ухитряется составить предложение; даже звучит ворчливо.  
— Простите мне мой энтузиазм. — Браун осторожно дует на сосок, не разрывая зрительный контакт. Уилла завораживают его глаза. Такой ясный-ясный светло-голубой цвет и столько выразительной осмысленности... Он совсем не страшный, нет. У альфы невинное выражение лица.  
  
Мэттью обрисовывает ареолу кончиком носа, сухо прижимается губами неподалеку от нее и, снова подув, разгульно улыбается, заглядывая Уиллу в лицо. Губы у него блестят от слюны, соблазнительно потемнели и припухли от усердной работы с железой. Уилл зажмуривается. Его раскочегаривающаяся омежья часть нуждается в поцелуе, но сам он к такому не готов (наверное, это тянет на ханжество).   
  
— У меня есть  _два соска_.   
  
Мэттью игриво задирает брови, осклабливается, и Уилл чувствует себя соучастником, тотчас осознавая, что им является. Браун не дает ему ощупать эту мысль, потому что приподнимается, чтобы прилечь на другую сторону (Уилл рефлекторно разводит ноги шире, пока тот минует пах, и как же это сты-), и аккуратно берет за грудку, наклоняется и сосет, без поцелуев или облизываний — с губ Мэттью соскакивают влажное чавканье и резкие всасывающие звуки, вульгарные в тишине этажа. Уиллу кажется, что его собственные постанывания и беспомощные вздохи уж точно слышно по всей больнице. Но что он может поделать? В голове, в груди в паху у него оглушающе гудит, больше ничего не кажется важным.   
  
Уилл осознает, что придерживает Брауна за заднюю сторону шеи, гладит его по затылку и за гибкими раковинами ушей; шепчет, едва шевеля губами: «еще, еще». Мэттью у его груди тихо вздыхает, кромка его зубов настойчиво присутствует на периферии ощущений Уилла, от этого в паху нагнетается возбуждение. Его поклонник не касается его нигде, кроме груди, как настоящий джентельальфа, и это правильно?/или нет.   
  
Мэттью не насыщается, пока не выпивает его досуха. Когда тело Уилла больше не может предложить ему ничего, кроме неразрешимой тяжести не течного возбуждения, он поднимается, уперевшись в раму кровати и кирпичную кладку у уха Уилла — точеные мышцы с разлитыми по ним тенями вздымаются и опускаются, зрачки раздались на всю радужку. У его ощущений чудовищно сильная гравитация, и Уилла затягивает в то, как все еще пытающийся отдышаться Браун хочет вплести свои длинные пальцы ему в кудри — никто и никогда так не купал эмпатию Уилла в своем восхищении. Он сам готов признательно ластиться навстречу, тереться Мэттью об руку, подставляя затылок, сосать и лизать его бицепсы, его шею. Урчать ему в открытый рот, теряя вменяемость в мокрых поцелуях. Но та снова выходит на первый план, как и должна.   
  
Браун шепчет ему в лицо:   
— Я хотел бы задержаться еще, — у его дыхания сладкий запах, запах секрета Уилла, — ...но ваш ублюдок-каннибал придерживается расписания. Я сделаю это, мистер Грэм. Я убью для вас предателя.   
  
Уилл держит его за шею, как питбуля в стойке за строгий ошейник, чувствуя себя сильным и не боясь этого, когда командует:  
— Тогда иди.   
  
Мэттью облизывает губы и кивает.   
  
  
Уилл не видит его на следующий день, но зато видит Чилтона, ошалело ликующего, что он уже не пойдет под нож, потому что Ганнибал Лектер мертв; глядящего на него с ужасом.   
  
А затем Алану — оказывается, что Абель успел напеть ей про его дурные намерения в отношении Ганнибала, она кричит и, о, что случилось с «я не верю, что Уилл Грэм передо мной способен на насилие»? — и Джека.   
  
Джек обязуется вытрясти из Фредди Лаундс всю душу в надежде напасть на след убийцы своего друга и заверяет Уилла, что поведенческий отдел не забыл о кончине Эндрю Сайкса и что он относится к обвинениям в заказном убийстве более чем серьезно. Джека не волнует, что нет никакого видео- или аудиоматериала, способного подтвердить слова Гидеона.   
  
Уилл совершенно спокоен на свой счет.   
  
Он думает о Беверли и о том, что дома у Лектера проведут обыск (там не может не быть доказательств, ведь из-за них она и погибла). Значит, он будет оправдан прижизненно. И выйдет на свободу. Скоро. А до тех пор... Уилл будет ждать ночную смену.  
  
**fin.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Because the night belongs to lovers,   
> Because the night belongs to us.


End file.
